


Determinação.

by Monochromatic_Butter



Series: A Collection of Alphyne [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys (Swapfell), Alternate Universe - Swapfell, F/F, I Tried, Mentions of Smut, Undyne (Swapfell), Unknown Headcanons, Unpopular Headcanons, maybe ooc?, short as fuck, some gore
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromatic_Butter/pseuds/Monochromatic_Butter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys e Undyne tinham uma relação conturbada.</p><p>Havia um sentimento entre elas, e isso era inegável. Era algo diferente de ódio. Não era apenas desejo ou tensão sexual. As duas eram mais do que simples parceiras e amantes; mais do que rivais. O que sentiam ia muito, muito além disso. Porém, nenhuma sabia identificar o que aquele sentimento era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determinação.

**Author's Note:**

> Então, uh, oi???  
> Essa é minha primeira fanfic envolvendo Swapfell e Alphyne, seguindo meus headcanons. Foi mais um capítulo curtinho pra desenferrujar minha escrita do que uma one-shot de verdade.  
> Enfim, eu provavelmente não vou adicionar mais nada à essa fic, mas se alguma luz acender na minha cabeça, talvez eu escreva um segundo capítulo. Por isso, não marquei como one-shot.
> 
> Enfim, boa leitura e releiam as tags antes de ler, por favor :'D

Alphys e Undyne tinham uma relação conturbada.

 

Havia um sentimento entre elas, e isso era inegável. Era algo diferente de ódio. Não era apenas desejo ou tensão sexual. As duas eram mais do que simples parceiras e amantes; mais do que rivais. O que sentiam ia muito, muito além disso. Porém, nenhuma sabia identificar o que aquele sentimento era. 

 

Alguns monstros garantiam seu domínio sobre outros através do medo. Desde pequenos, eram ensinados a fazer isso — Alphys não era uma exceção. Ela não era uma casca fria e incapaz de sentir qualquer coisa além de ódio como sua tutora, mas ela não sentia medo. Ela não hesitava, nunca pensava duas vezes. Não conversava com os humanos, não os dava oportunidade de explicarem quem eram. Apenas atacava e destruía sua presa sem piedade nem peso na consciência. Era o tipo de monstro que se atira em um conflito sem pensar duas vezes; algo que deixaria  _qualquer outro_ monstro tremendo de medo. 

 

Porém, Undyne também não tinha medo. As ameaças da guarda real nunca a atingiam. Ela era tão instável e louca que parecia não se importar com riscos. Apenas com seu jaleco manchado de sangue e seu olhar completamente insano, a cientista real conseguia ser muito mais assustadora e intimidante do que Alphys. 

 

Isso irritara a guarda a princípio, claro. Afinal, quem não ficaria irritado em ser desbancado desse jeito?

 

Até que ela começou a sentir algo estranho pela cientista. Uma tensão começou a se construir entre as duas, e logo Alphys percebia a quantidade de tempo na qual ficava pensando nela.

 

Talvez fossem suas mãos habilidosas, sempre cobertas por luvas de borracha, descendo pela barriga aberta de um pobre coitado e arrancando suas entranhas. Ou suas curvas perfeitas, que se ajustavam em seu uniforme novo como se tivessem nascido pra isso. Ou talvez seus olhos, que banhavam-se em luxúria e loucura fervorosa sempre que ela serrava o corpo de um monstro ao meio? Alphys não sabia. Mas havia algo naquela cientista que a intrigava muito.

 

Então, após uma luta cansativa, ela acorda sem sua armadura, amarrada pelos pulsos e tornozelos. O ambiente cinza, a podridão do ar e o líquido viscoso deixaram claro que era o laboratório de Undyne. E lá estava ela, apenas de suéter e calcinha, preparando alguma mistura. Ao perceber que a guarda real acordou, ela abre um largo sorriso e o fervor louco volta aos seus olhos.

 

Foram muitas noites depois dessa, e Alphys se surpreende com o que a cientista sabe. Logo, descobre o quanto a instabilidade de Undyne a atrai. Todos os atos dela são tão fervorosos e apaixonados quanto os da guarda real. Tudo que ela faz — desde abrir um corpo até tomar banho — é cheio de paixão. Todos os seus papéis, desde a mulher elegante que poderia fazer qualquer um gritar de prazer até a cientista louca e desequilibrada que ama suas cobaias a ponto de apreciar seus corpos até mesmo depois da morte, são cheios de _determinação_. 

 

Enquanto muitos monstros fogem da loucura, Undyne se joga dentro dela de braços abertos, aceita-a como sua amante e seu guia. Ela abraça a determinação temida por todos os outros e protege-a de outros sentimentos que querem tomar seu lugar. E, para Alphys, esse é o atributo mais atraente nela. É o sentimento que está entre as duas, que as une e as faz praticamente destruir o laboratório durante suas noitadas. 

 

A  _determinação_.

 


End file.
